


So Cold

by earthlydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlydreams/pseuds/earthlydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny's world collapses, a familiar figure comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly edited version of an old story I posted on Astronomy Tower many years ago as a songfic, back when songfics were a thing. The story was inspired by Breaking Benjamin's So Cold.

*pop*

Ginny apparated behind a great pillar. Slowly, she peered around it. With a feeling of triumph she spotted Nott, the Death Eater with whom she had been dueling, looking around the room wildly, searching for where she had gone. While he was scanning the room with his eyes, Ron caught Nott off guard and stunned him.

"Yes!" she rejoiced in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands place themselves on her waist and a hot, sticky breath that smelled grossly of pickles on her neck.

"Hello little Miss Weasley," drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Get off me!" Ginny screeched. She struggled to get out of his grasp and in the process, they both tumbled out from behind the pillar. Lashing out, she kicked him hard in the shins. He pulled his hands away from her to rub his injured calves, swearing.

An eerie silence fell upon the room and everybody--students, Order members, and Death Eaters alike--stood motionless. Harry Potter stood in the middle of the room, with the Dark Lord circling him like a vulture. Harry's breathing was ragged while Voldemort seemed calm and cool.

"This is it," Ginny's mind raced, "The final battle between Harry and You-Know-Who." Her heart was pounding in her ribcage as she watched the duel that was to determine the future of the Wizarding World.

"Finally, the Boy Who Lived shall live no longer. But not without a little pain first!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio."  
Harry shut his eyes and let out an earsplitting scream, sinking to his knees. Then Voldemort lifted the curse, Harry stood up, trembling and yelled "Stupefy!" Voldemort deflected the spell by a mere wave of his wand and before Harry could react, he again performed the Cruciatus Curse.

This time, Harry's scream was so loud, Ginny had to clap her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes, but not before the image of Harry lying on the ground , limbs twitching painfully and eyes rolling inside his head, was plastered on the inside of her eyelids.

Why doesn't someone go help him? she thought. But she knew the answer. This was his destiny. Besides, he's defeated You-Know-Who numerous times before. He can do it again.

Harry's screaming ceased. Ginny opened her eyes to see him sprawled on the ground, panting and twitching slightly. He tried to push himself up, but he didn't have the energy. Lord Voldemort disarmed Harry and holding both of the wands together, he pointed them directly at Harry's heart. A bright green light flashed as the two wands together did what they couldn't do alone and in an instant, Harry lay on the ground, motionless.

Ginny felt like she had been knocked in the stomach with a massive boulder. Despite all the chaos that had erupted around her, she walked quietly out of the room, her eyes unfocused. She walked and walked, not knowing where she was going.

Harry had died! The Dark Side had won the war! She knew she should feel something, anger, sorrow, some kind of emotion. But she didn't. She felt numb and the only thing she was aware of was the empty hollow space inside of her. She finally stopped walking and found herself standing underneath a large, bare oak tree.

"Hello Ginevra," said a cold voice. That voice. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Tom's.

She spun around and gasped at the sight of him standing next to the tree, leaning on the trunk. He was just like she remembered him: Tall and handsome, with the dark hair that always fell into his mysteriously enticing eyes.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" she stammered.

"Why Ginevra, you're surprised? Didn't I tell you that I'd be there for you when you needed me?"

"I don't need you," she said weakly.

He was standing very close to her now, their faces inches apart. His freezing cold hands caressed her cheek.

"You need me," he whispered in her ear, "You're hurt. I can make it all go away."

His lips landed on hers like a wave of icy water from the Arctic. Ginny had never been able to refuse Tom and this time was no exception. She closed her eyes, and letting her mind go blank, she kissed him back. All her anger, all her hatred, all her sorrow disappeared as Tom's husky voice repeatedly whispered her name.  
All of a sudden, something in her mind clicked. What was she doing? She pulled away, but when she opened her eyes, she found herself no longer standing next to the dormant oak tree, but inside a spacious bedchamber.

She couldn't believe herself. She should be helping her family and the Order fight the Death Eaters! But she couldn't help it. She couldn't fight Tom in her first year and she sure as hell couldn't do it now.

"Where am I?" she demanded. Tom, who was standing across the room, just smiled. She ran to the door and tried it, but it was locked. She tried the Alohomora spell, but it didn't work.

"Now Ginevra, why are you trying to leave? I thought you were enjoying my company."

"Enjoying your company?! I HATE YOU! You're evil! You killed all those innocent people! You killed..." Ginny choked on her words as the tears she had been holding back finally leaked. "You killed Harry."

"That wasn't me, that was Voldemort."

Ginny stared at him. "You are Voldemort!"

Tom crossed the room, stood next to Ginny and looked directly into her eyes. "No, Voldemort is the person I became. We have the same thoughts and feelings, but only to some extent. Our ideas and goals are alike, but all those transformations caused Voldemort to be void of love."

Ginny pondered for a moment. "Harry told me that the only thing that Voldemort doesn't understand is love."

Tom's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips grazed hers as he whispered, "I understand love perfectly."

Ginny's heart beat wildly. Although she hated him, she loved him. She had loved him ever since she had discovered the diary. She was ashamed of herself for loving someone so cold and vile, but then again, he was never cold and vile. Not to her. Besides, how can you control whom you love?

"But Tom," she breathed, "You're just a memory. You're not even real."

"Is that so?"

With that he pressed his lips on Ginny's and she could resist no longer.

He gently pushed her against the door as his mouth moved to her neck, exciting a moan from her.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she moaned.

Tom lifted his head up and asked in gravely voice, "Do you love me Ginevra?"

Ginny looked up into his dark blue, almost black eyes. "Yes Tom, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's interesting how this AU I wrote in 2005 had Voldemort defeating Harry by disarming him (and using the power of both wands) when it turned out in canon that Harry defeated Voldemort by disarming him.


End file.
